Jamett
by DeathByBlood
Summary: A child is brought into the Cullen family. Jake and Nessie fall in love. Bella and Edward discover they have no more time to make lemons...
1. Chapter 1

***-**-**-* BPOV*-**-**-***

**I stared into Edward's eyes. The eyes of my one true love…. They came slowly forward as he leaned in gently to kiss me. **

**I accepted the kiss with a moan that visibly turned him on. I smiled up at him after we broke the kiss for lack of oxygen. He smiled back then kissed my neck softly and worked his way down to my breasts. He massaged one while sucking on the other causing me to moan and grind against him.**

"**God Bella." He moaned and continued sucking on me harder and I could feel myself get wet and hot. He stopped sucking and ran his tongue down the center of my stomach leaving a wet trail. He stopped and left a kiss at the point where he met my pants. He looked up at me and I nodded yes. I needed him so badly. His breathing got raspy with anticipation as he slipped off my pants and underwear smiling at the wetness he saw. He pinched my clit sending me into moans and electrical shocks coursing though my body. He moistened his fingers in my arousal then slid in one of his fingers and pumped it in and out quickly adding two more fingers.**

**I captured his mouth in mine then screamed out as he pumped in and out faster and faster with his fingers. **

"**Edward.. I NEED U NOW!"**

**Edward took out his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance. I wrapped my legs around him closing the distance. He thrust into me firmly making both of us moan in delight. He pulled himself almost all the way out then thrust into me deep again. He slowly picked up pace. I kissed his neck and tightened my legs around his waist as I started to feel my orgasm coming. I arched my back calling out Edwards name. He came inside of me and fell still breathing hard and sweating on the bed next to me. We kissed passionately and he rolled me on top of him.**

**In the room next to us I heard Nessie start to cry. Edwards face look disappointedly up at me. "I'll go get her."**

**I sighed loudly as my adorable husband rolled me back off him and put on his boxers and jeans. **

**I had been a mother for exactly thirty-two days and I now knew what parents meant when they said they didn't get to have sex anymore. Even though Nessie grew up fast she still had the urge to cry when she woke up and it always disturbed me and Edward at the wrong time. **

**I got up and put my clothes back on and headed to the nursery. **

**I stopped at the door to watch Edward slowly rocking the toddler-looking one month old back and forth in his arms and singing softly to her. Once he saw me he smiled at me sexily.**

**I giggled a little and walked over to him and kissed him tenderly. **

**Nessie squirmed in Edwards arms and placed her hands on my face. I saw images of Jacob smiling down at her. **

"**I think she wants to go see Jacob. Then I think we could come back here…" I finished my sentence with a smile. I could see Edward smiling back at me in the nearly dark room. **

**He kissed me on the forehead "I think that would be amazing."**

**We quickly dressed Nessie in the outfit that Alice had planned the day before and headed to the rest of the family's house hoping that Jake would be there.**

**When we opened the door the whole family was there to see Nessie. They hadn't seen her for three days and they already missed her. Even Jake was there even though he was passed out on the couch snoring. I smirked a little when I saw him and remembered when Jake had first become a werewolf and all the sleep that he had needed. **

**Rose rushed forward and grabbed Nessie who giggled and put her hands on Roses face. Rose walked away talking to Nessie. **

**Alice smiled and giggled at us. "I saw what you guys wanted and I told Rose and she agreed to take care of Ness for as long as you need."**

**I covered my face with my hair and Edward laughed. "Thanks sis."**

**Alice smiled at us as Edward picked me up and ran to our cottage….**


	2. Chapter 2

-*--*--*-EPOV-*--*--*-

I crashed though the door and set Bella down and immediately caught her mouth in a passionate kiss. I pressed her against the wall and started pressing my hardness it her stomach to show her how much I wanted her. She instinctively wrapped her legs around me and kissed me back passionately. I kissed her neck and she closed her eyes and tilted her head back moaning slightly. I reached down and started pulling her shirt off without breaking contact with her neck by running my teeth down her neck leaving stinging venom behind me.

In the background I heard someone clear their throat. I swung around with Bella still attached to my waist. I almost dropped her when I saw the leaders of the Volturi sitting there. Bella slowly slid to the ground and covered her face with her hair for the second time that day and pulled her shirt back down.

I caught her hand in mine and squeezed it reassuringly.

I then turned back to the Volturi. "Why r u here?" I growled and bared my teeth to show my displeasure at them being here.

Aro smiled calmly "We know that we are not welcomed here after.. What happened but we would like to ask you to do us a favor."

"And what would this favor be" I hissed at them and crouched into a defensive position in front of Bella.

"Its about this." He motioned to a small baby in the arms of Marcus. I stood from my position and walked over to the baby and looked at him.

"Who's is he?"

"Felix raided a village about a month ago and two days ago we discovered him. Under normal circumstances the baby would have been terminated." I saw Bella shudder behind me. "But we thought that maybe you would care for it like you care for your daughter."

"May me and my wife go discuss this?"

"Yes of course."

I led Bella into the bedroom.

"Baby I think we should. I mean it would be best for the baby boy." Bella whispered softly in my ear.

"But is it best for us? I mean we barely get any alone time as it is with only one child and we're just learning how to adjust to one child."

"But if we don't take the child he will die." If vampires could bawl Bella would have been. I looked away I couldn't take seeing Bella sad.

"And I'm sure Esme, Rose, and Alice would be more than happy to help and I'm think Nessie would enjoy a playmate."

I smiled at the word playmate and got slapped on the arm gently by Bella, "I'm serious!!"

"Well.. You raise good arguments I'm just not sure."

"Why not?"

"As I said before isn't it a little to much taking on two small children just a month after another. There's a reason that usual parents have to wait at least nine months!"

Bella practically collapsed in tears which made a giant hole though my heart. "Fine. We will take him in."

She threw her arms around me. "Thank you so much." She smiled warmly at me.

We walked back to the main room to retrieve our new child.

*-**-**-*BPOV*-**-**-*

We walked back into the main Cullen house with me clutching our new child and smiling at him. He had darker skin than the rest of us vampires and still had red eyes which took some getting used to. He was still the most beautiful baby boy I had ever seen.

"Whoa you two really are busy!!!" I heard Emmett's booming voice first thing.

We were met with the bewildered looks of Esme, Jasper, Jacob, and Nessie.

Jacob stood up from the couch with Nessie in his arms "Who's that?"

Edward walked forward "I'll tell you all but I think first we should get Alice, Rose, and Carlisle."

Alice and Rose ran down the stairs as fast as possible and Carlisle strode out of the kitchen. They as well as me and Edward took a seat. Nessie came and sat on Edwards lap cuddling up to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this one coming." Alice looked ashamed. "I just stopped watching you guys after.. You know… you were pressed against the wall."

I smiled. "Its alright Alice I'm actually kinda glad that you don't watch that."

Emmett laughed. "I would have watched."

Me and Alice rolled our eyes and laughed.

Edward cleared his throat and everyone sat and looked at me and him.

"Today part of the Volturi came to our house. They came with Felix's baby and told us that they would kill him if we didn't take him. After a few moments of discussing it Bella and I decided to take the child into our home."

"So the baby is half-human and half-vampire?? Like Nessie??" Jacob still looked very confused.

Edward nodded his head, "Felix raided a village and about a month later they got him."

"What's his name?" Rose asked as she came and took him from my arms and cooed to him.

"We decided to call him Jamett Jacob." I said as I leaned forward and took Edwards hand in mine. Edward nuzzled my forehead.

Alice leaped up. "Time to go shopping!"

There was an audible groan in the room.

I lifted my shielding power for a moment to tell Edward that I wanted to go to our house to bring Jamett back to his home. This was mostly just to get away from any possible shopping trip.

Edward stood up. "I think we'll be taking Jamett back to his home to get settled in."

"I need to give him a physical first. You two go and have some alone time. I'm sure you need it after all that's happened today already." It was the first thing that my father-in-law had said and he seemed to be dealing with it well.

Edward handed Nessie back to Jacob who looked slightly stunned yet.

We then left and ran hand-in-hand back to our cottage.


	3. Chapter 3

-*--*--*-EPOV-*--*--*-

This time as we came though the door we were much more subdued then before. We went to our bed and just cuddled. Bella traced circles around my bare chest with her fingers with turned me on slightly.

Bella turned her head up at me so our eyes met and quietly whispered "Do you think we did the right thing? I mean I was sure when they asked us but I'm not so sure anymore. We know almost nothing about this child and we allowed him to come into our home as our son."

"I think we made the right decision. I was against it at first but now I think it was the only choice we had. Deep down I knew that we couldn't let him be killed by the Volturi. He's just a baby we couldn't let him die like that."

I felt Bella nod her head against my stomach.

I slid down so our heads were even. "Baby everything will be aright. We'll work though things with Jamett." I kissed the tip of her nose. "The only thing I'm worried about it that we will have like no time completely alone now."

She laughed slightly and caught my mouth in a kiss. We kissed for a few moments until I broke the kiss. "I hate to say this but I think we should get back to our son." Bella pouted a little but got up and walked towards the door.

I caught up with her and hugged her. "I love you Bella. Always remember that. I will always love you no matter what." I kissed her one last time before going back to the main house.

The main house was in a frenzy. Alice had just come back from her shopping time and there was baby clothes and strollers and toys and a cradle scattered though out the living room.

Jacob was watching TV with Nessie on the couch with baby supplies all around him and an angry Alice trying to get him to move. His arm was wrapped around Nessie but with one glare from me he quickly retracted his arm from around her. "Where's Jamett?"

"I think Esme and Carlisle have him in the exam room." answered a fairly angered werewolf who was already fairly annoyed with a vampire that was trying to get him to move from his comfy position on the couch.

Me and Bella headed up to the exam room. When we saw our son we gasped. We had forgotten how much newborns grew. He had grew a few inches since the last time and we could notice that he looked more mature then when we left him with my parents.

I reached down and picked him up gently and cradled him in my arms. I leaned down and kissed his forehead and whispered "My dear sweet little Jamett." He looked like he was going to grow to be as big as a werewolf and smiled at the thought of a vampire having a werewolf-looking child.

I held Jamett in one arm and pulled Bella close to me with the other. Bella leaned closer and hugged my waist with a sigh. "Don't worry we made the right decision." I held out Jamett for her to take. She cuddled him in her arms and slow danced around the room with him. I smiled and stood back. I loved her so much and I already missed the days of young days of Nessie. I was glad that we got at least a little more time to have a little baby in the house. After a few minutes Bella looked up at me and smiled "I think your right. I'm already completely attached to my little Jamett. He's so lovable."

I laughed a little then picked them both up and twirled them around once.

"Now do you think we should go introduce Nessie to her new brother?"

Bella sighed "I guess."

We walked downstairs and found Jake and Nessie on the couch. I growled at him when I saw he had his arm around my month old daughter AGAIN. She may have looked like she was seven or eight but technically she was a month old and that meant she was still like sixteen years from having a boyfriend. Bella sat down on the couch opposite from the couch that Nessie was sitting on and I say down next to her.

"Nessie would like you to come over here and meet someone." I told her with a huge smile. My family was growing and I liked the idea of me and my Bella having two children.

Nessie ran over to our couch and hopped up on it. "Who is this?"

"Nessie this is your new brother, Jamett."

"He looks like Jakey."

"Jakey??"

Nessie pointed at Jake which caused him to smile awkwardly. Bella laughed. "Since when have you called him Jakey?"

"He's my friend and people give their friends nicknames.""Who taught you that?"

"Aunt Alice. She called Uncle Jasper sexy butt so that's her nick name for him. So since I like Jake I decided to call him Jakey."

Bella covered her mouth with her free hand to keep from laughing. Jake was snorting he was laughing so hard.

Nessie looked confused at why we were laughing.

Jasper and Alice just then walked in the front door with even more baby supplies and 'Jakey' snorted. "Hey there sexy butt."

Jasper looked like he was trying to decided between laughing that off or beating Jake upside the head. He choose to go in between both and sarcastically laugh while glaring evilly.

"Anyway Nessie never listen to what your Aunt Alice says to your Uncle Jasper. And the reason Jamett looks more like Jake then us is because he's of a different culture. He's from Europe."

"Where's Europe?"

"It's a place far, far from here. Maybe I'll take you there some day."

"Can Jamett come with us?"

"Sure."

"YAY!!"

Bella smiled at me to show her delight that Nessie was accepting Jamett.

We then gave Jamett his first bottle of animal blood and offered him some fruit. He ate both so we took it that he would eat both and like them about equally unlike Nessie, who enjoyed the bloody side of life.

After saying good night I took my new family home.

-*--*--*--*--*--*-

We first explored the additions that Alice made to the nursery. The theme had been changed to a beachy theme. The walls and ceiling where light blue with dark blue stripes. The whole room had been changed and personally I loved how Alice decorated it. It reminded me, almost as much as me and Bella's room, of our honeymoon. We then fed Jamett one last time and put him and Nessie to bed. We stayed in the room until they were asleep. Most of the time we sang to them and I rocked Jamett on a rocking chair Alice had added to the room.

When both of them were asleep me and Bella headed for our room *wink wink*.

After I shut the door I repeated that afternoons activities and pinned Bella against the wall. She giggled and kissed me then literally ripped my shirt off me.

I grinned sexily at her. I loved it when she was rough.

She started by making a open mouth kiss trail from my neck to my pants and then driving me crazy by nipping the tender skin around my pants. She massaged my growing shaft though my pants leaving me to moan and almost yell out for her to fuck me now but I bit my bottom lip and tried to contain myself.

She unbuttoned my pants and teasingly slowly unzipped them and pulled them and my boxers down with one movement. She greedily popped the tip of my shaft into her mouth and I felt it twinge and harden. She licked it then took it out again and just ran her fingers up and down it making me just want to shove it in her mouth. She started licking it from bottom to top and swirling her tongue around the top. I almost collapsed from the sheer joy of it. God I loved Bella. I started to feel tingly so I shoved Bella's mouth onto my shaft and pushed it in and out. After several thrusts I came in her mouth and she drank it all up.

She got aggressive again and pushed me unto the bed. It was then that I realized she was still fully clothed.

I sat on the edge of the bed while I ripped her shirt off and unstraped her bra. I loved how beautiful she was and I told her that. As always she looked embarrassed so I took her nipples and massaged them and sucked on them for a while.

I pulled her unto the bed and began taking her jeans off of her along with her thong which was soaked with her arousal. I bent and licked up all of the arousal still on her pussy then took some and put it on my shaft and positioned myself in front of her. She captured my mouth in a passionate kiss and I thrust in as deep as I could but she was so tight I had to thrust again to get all the way in. I began moving in and out and sucking on her neck leaving a necklace of hickys behind. She grabbed a hold of my shoulders digging her nails into them and spread her legs farther apart to give me better access causing me to go faster and faster. My lips met hers for one more passionate kiss before I came inside her making her orgasm . We rode out our orgasms then I cuddled up next to her on the bed.

"I know the I forget to say it as often as a feel it but Edward I love you. I love you so much. I love that you were so patient and kind though today even when I was freaking out. I love your smiles even the sexy ones in the most inappropriate places. And I especially love that you're my husband and your all mine forever and eternity."

I hugged her close. "Bella I love you too." I caught her lips in a kiss that lasted until we were both out of breath.

She ran her hands though my hair and laughed. "Edward I think I even love your hair." She giggled a little and I smiled. I loved her forever. She was my soul mate.

We cuddled and talked for hours until we heard Jamett crying to say that he had woken up.

We woke Nessie up and I took her hunting while Bella fed Jamett. After Nessie was fed I took her to Jacob's house where she would be spending her day while me and Bella went with Jamett to the main house so everyone could become even more introduced to him


End file.
